All this time
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: Hermione moves to Australia immediately after graduation and finding her parents. She comes back three years after for Harry and Ginny's baby shower but will she be able to leave without facing her past?
1. Chapter 1

**All this time**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Welcome back**

Hermione couldn't believe that she found herself once again in her childhood home, in her childhood bedroom three years after she graduated Hogwarts and four years since the war.

She really thought she wouldn't ever be back here after everything that happened after she found her parents in Australia, her parents decided to stay in there for good and so she stayed with them too.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone pop into the hallway and walk into her room.

"Hermione! You're finally here!" Harry said as he dragged her into his arms for a hug, "We thought you might not be able to come for at least another week! We were a bit worried that you might not be able to make it in time to welcome your godson!" Harry continued as he let go of Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, I would never miss the birth of your first child! Let alone my very first godson! How are you? How is Ginny especially?" Hermione asked as she held onto Harry's shoulder.

"She's fine, a little bit more hormonal than usual but I think she's more excited and anxious at the same time." Harry said. "Well, I know how she feels, she's probably also worried that something might happen to the baby and or something might go wrong especially since its her first child" Hermione replied as they both sat down on the floor of her old room since it has been a while since anyone actually lived here. "You really do have a knack for knowing even other people's feelings huh?" Harry said jokingly, it reminded him of the time when he and Cho kissed for the first time and Hermione all knowingly told him and Ron off on how Cho must've felt about it. "You forget Harry Potter that I've already been in her shoes!" Hermione said.

"And where is my little god son, Mione? I hope you brought him with you, It's been so long since I last saw him and I would love for him and my son to meet and be friends as soon as possible!" Harry said, "He's asleep right now in my parent's room, I set up a small place for him to play and rest in there while I get my room ready" Hermione said as she stood up "would you like to see him? He's about to wake up in any moment" Harry stood up and followed Hermione to the door smiling "I'd love to, let's go."

As if on cue, Hermione found her little boy awake and sitting up as he noticed someone on the door "Hello little bug, are you feeling better?" Hermione said as she approached her son's crib as she checked his forehead and carried him up. "He had a little bit of trouble with flying on the plane for the first time and then apparating here from the airport, my poor baby." Hermione said to Harry as she continuously looked at her baby. "Look who's here to visit you David, who is that?" she said as she pointed to Harry which in turn caused her son to look at the man his mother was pointing at David in turn looked at the man in the door and gave a toothy smile and said "unky hawry" as he lay his head on Hermione's shoulder as he chewed on his thumb.

"Hello David! Uncle Harry missed you so much!" Harry said as he took David from Hermione's arms and carried him down to the living room "I have so many surprises waiting for you back at the burrow" Harry said as he cuddled David as soon as they reached the living room "Harry, what did you get him this time? I told you he isn't old enough for a broom! In fact, I forbid you to get my son a broom, such a dangerous contraption will never get near my son!" Hermione said, she suddenly felt nervous of what Harry had gotten her son this time. The last time he gave David a present- which was a cauldron that was filled with sweets that would keep refilling itself- she had to send Harry three howlers; one from her, and another from her mother and father each, scolding him for sending something so unhealthy to someone so young! Her parent's letters of course contained a rather long lecture on how it could potentially damage their grand child's yet to be completed set of teeth, while Hermione's howler contained a summary of what her parents had sent and scolding him for giving her son a present like that when he can't even properly eat yet!

"Relax Hermione, their only toys, and I promise, Molly and Ginny helped me pick them out this time so you can be rest assured that the toys are all good" Harry said "Now, can we go now? Everyone's excited to see you once again and of course everyone wants to get their hands on this little guy!" Harry continued as he faced Hermione but tickling David in his tummy causing the little boy to giggle.

"Yes, yes, let's go! I can't wait to see Ginny and everyone! Let me just get David's baby bag and my purse then we can go.

"Alright, well, hurry up then!" Harry said as he walked around the room with David in his arms, as soon as Hermione was upstairs and out of sight "do you want a sweet, my dear godchild? Here's your first surprise!" Harry said as he took a small piece of chocolate from his pocket and unwrapped it so that eh can feed it to the little boy in his arms "but we musn't tell mummy ok? She would kill uncle if she found out I fed you sweets before dinner" Harry said as he put the small piece of chocolate in the child's mouth.

A few minutes later, Hermione comes back from upstairs carrying a baby bag a stuffed toy and her beaded bag "Alright, let's go now" as she approached Harry and her son "I see you still have that beaded bag, brings back memories!" Harry said as he chuckled at Hermione "Harry can you please just hand me some floo? I really want to see your wife now!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Harry reached for a small pouch from his pants pocket and handed it to Hermione "Alright, alright! Here, but I'm carrying David cause as soon as we arrive I won't be able to hold him again until you guys probably go home" Harry said as he hugged the baby closer to him to prepare him for the floo travel.

"Fine Harry, you can hold him and handle him until we get to the burrow" Hermione said as they stepped into the fireplace and she shouted "The Burrow!"

* * *

**Hello there! I know I haven't finished my other story ( THE DECISIONS WE MAKE)but I couldn't help but start this one! Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER**

xx

unamedhpauthor


	2. Chapter 2: HELLO EVERYONE

**CHAPTER 2: HELLO EVERYONE**

As soon as they arrived in The Burrow, Harry and Hermione knew that they were right about what to expect when they arrived.

"Harry, Hermione! How are you dear? It's been so long! We do miss you especially during Sunday brunch!" Molly immediately said as soon as they stepped into the living room.

"Hi Molly! I missed you so much! Its so good to see you all again! I've been good; I do miss your Sunday brunch menu! It's not the same living in Australia without your brunches!" Said Hermione as she and the older woman hugged and kissed and smiled at each other.

"Well, you'll be here until Sunday, yes?" Hermione nodded and so the woman continued "good! I'll have an extra special surprise set up for Sunday brunch!" said Molly, she was so happy to have Hermione back in her home that Hermione knew that the Weasley matriarch was not kidding when she said Sunday brunch would be extra special.

"Is this my little David? My, my look how big you are!" Molly said as she went near Harry who has now realized that David can stand on his own and has just settled him onto the floor where the little boy now clung to his leg. The little boy looked at the older woman who had just kneeled down to his level and gave her a smile and muttered "mumma Weasee" while looking between Molly and his mother. "That's right David, she is Grand mummy Weasley" Hermione said looking proudly at her 2-year-old son.

"He remembers me?" Molly said looking a bit tearful as she stretched out her arms to encourage little David to come give her a hug, as soon as David was in her arms, she carried him and cuddled him at the same time, "I've been showing him pictures of everyone from the last time you guys were in Australia so that he wouldn't be scared or shy when we come over." Hermione explained as she looked happily into the sight in front of her. "Oh you're such a clever, clever boy! Just like your mummy! Thank you much for doing that dear, that means a lot to me that you made sure he knew who I was." Molly said appreciatively as she walked around carrying David in her arms. Molly turned to see her husband approaching the living room and said "Oh Arthur! Little David knows who I am!" Molly said happily as she pointed Arthur to David "Do you know who that is, David?"she asked the little boy who then responded only after looking at his mother and then Molly for encouragement then he said " "papa Weasee". Molly proudly looked at her husband then Hermione and said "That's right! That's Grand pa Weasley! Such a cute and clever boy!" she said as she rained hugs and kisses on the little boys face.

Arthur went across the room to Hermione and gave her a hug and a warm welcome and then pretty much moved Molly's side as he too showered David with attention.

"Well, I guess we were right on point about Molly with David, let's go see Ginny and everyone else" Harry said as Hermione nodded and followed him up into Ginny's old room.

"Ronald! I know you took it! Give it back NOW!" Harry and Hermione couldn't help but roll their eyes and shake their head as they heard Ginny scream at Ron again. They continued to walk towards the room and the screaming just continued " I swear Ron, if you don't give me back my pack of cauldron cakes, I will hex you so badly Tracey won't get any satisfaction from you until my unborn child is a year old!"

"Seriously Ron, you should know better than to mess with a pregnant woman!" Hermione said as she and Harry stood at the entrance to the room.

"Mione! You're here! I just wanted a bite but she wouldn't let me! Mum won't let us eat until everyone get's here and I'm bloody starving!" Ron said as he took 3 great strides toward Hermione and caught her into a tight bear hug.

"Ron, I have a son to take care of, please let me breathe" Hermione said as she felt Ron loosen his hug and let go of her "Right, sorry I just really missed you! How's David? Is he here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he's downstairs with Molly" Hermione said.

"Hermione! While I would love to catch up with you right now, I have more pressing matters that need attending to such as hexing Ron into giving back my cauldron cakes!" Ginny said as she continued to sit down in her bed, being heavily pregnant who's due date could be any moment now kept her from moving around too much.

"Ronald, seriously, as if you haven't learned from the last three pregnant women you've stolen food from, including me! Do you want your balls hexed again? You're lucky I was waiting for your first child to be born so I hexed you're arse instead but at the way you keep taking food from pregnant women, I'd say I will never have the chance to see a little Ron walking around with my son!" Hermione scolded Ron as she stretched out her hand and Ron sheepishly and reluctantly gave her the cauldron cakes he took from Ginny's stash.

"Thank you, Hermione! Ugh! I have been craving for these forever!" Ginny said as Hermione approached the pregnant red-head and gave her the cakes.

"No problem, us mothers have to stick together, How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat down next to Ginny while Harry and Ron took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Ginny who had started to eat the cauldron cake chewed and swallowed before replying, "I'm fine, just excited and anxious is all. I really want him to come out now, to hold him and feel that he's actually here but at the same time I'm scared that something bad might happen before, during or after the delivery." Ginny said as she put down the cake and rubbed her belly lovingly.

"I felt the same way when I was pregnant with David, but it will be fine, you've got a lot of people to support you and I promise to be with you and Harry all the time, just like you guys were with me the entire time when David was born." Hermione said as she took her friend's hand and squeezed it as a sign of comfort.

"Thanks Hermione, I missed you so much!" Ginny said.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't our brightest witch of our age!" George said as he stuck his head into the room first before entering. "George! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Hermione said as she stood up from the bed and hugged George.

"I'm great! Fred and I saw your little boy downstairs and I can tell he's going to be a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Fred andI decided we better start him up early any way!" George said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said "George, what. Did. You. Do." George shook his head "Nothing, we just brought a little present for the little man in your life! I promise it's harmless!" George said, feeling a bit scared with the way Hermione looked at him, Hermione was fiercely protective of her little boy so he should have guessed that with their prank record, she thought her little boy might be put in danger. "Anyway, mum told me to get you lot down so that we could start dinner and then starting with Ginny's baby shower." George said as he cautiously walked backwards to the door.

"Great! Let's go guys!" Ron said as he hurriedly stood up from the bed and took large strides then went out the door, the next thing they realized was that they could hear Ron's voice at the dining table asking what they were having.

"Blimey, that man sure get's going when food is involved!" Ginny said as she shook her head while Harry helped her off the bed. Ginny thanked Harry and moved towards Hermione.

"Harry, would you be a dear and give Hermione and I a few moments alone? I really need to talk to her about something; woman to woman." Ginny asked her husband. "Um, sure, Hermione, you can help her down?" Harry asked as he left for the door as soon as he saw Hermione nod her head and then closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about that can't wait until later? Aren't you starving?" Hermione asked.

"I'm alright, this won't take long, I just thought you should know that Ron is dating Tracey Davis and that she might be here later." Ginny said a bit worriedly.

"Oh. How long have they been going out for?" Hermione said, if she were nervous about this bit of revelation, Ginny could not tell.

"not long, just about 4 months, on and off, they both play for the same team so I guess you could say it's a bit inevitable." Ginny said "but that's not what I'm worried about, you know who she's close to right? They still talk and see each other often you know."

"Yes, I know who she's close to and honestly, I don't care" Hermione said, it wasn't really the truth but she was done with always having to be the one to get hurt and she had given him a chance to make it right with her once.

"You don't? What if Tracey tells him about David? Aren't you the least bit worried?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly Gin, I did tell him about David, but he wouldn't see me in person, told me that what happened was a mistake and that I should just leave him alone." Hermione had told the Weasleys about how her son was conceived _(not explicitly, just in general)_, while she did not keep the identity of her son's father a secret, she also made them swear to never talk to him about it. She was extremely relieved when the whole clan promised to keep her, her son and her secret safe without second thought; even Ron didn't say anything bad about the situation.

"Look, I just want to make sure you know what might happen if Tracey talks about this, you better have something up your sleeve cause we both know that the only trait your son got from you is his intelligence and love for books, the rest makes him a miniature version of his father, maybe a cuter and much lovable version of his father." Ginny said.

"Ugh, I know, don't remind me! Anyway, thank you Gin, for telling me about Tracey." Hermione said as she led the way to the dining room while assisting Ginny.

"It's nothing, like you said, we have to have our backs now that we're new mothers. Mione, I know we've thought about this before and joked about it a lot but it would really mean a lot to Harry and I if you would do us the honor of becoming little James' godmother." Ginny said as they reached the last of the stairs.

"Gin, I could never say no to that! I would be so honored to be your son's godmother!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Let's get dinner now, I'm starving!" Ginny said as she and Hermione made their way to the dining room and sat down for dinner.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe how many people followed and favorited on my first chapter! Thank you so much you guys and gals! :) I can feel myself getting pressured to make sure this story goes well! gah! Hope you liked this chapter, it's going to clear out soon, I promise! :)**

**ALL HAIL J.K. ROWLING, QUEEN OF THE POTTERHEADS, RULER OF THE HP FANDOM.**

xx

unamedhpauthor


	3. Chapter 3: SO FAR SO GOOD

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SO FAR SO GOOD**

Dinner at the Weasleys was as Hermione expected; full of laughter, warmth and plenty of food. In fact, the Weasleys made sure that each of them would be able to catch up with Hermione, which made it hard for Hermione to spend some quality time with her best friends so before she left for the night, she had invited Harry, Ron and their partners to her house for dinner.

Hermione had just finished putting the Lasagna in the oven, the Fried Chicken on a plate and the cake and cookies have just been placed in the cooling rack, David still sleeping and wouldn't be up for another 30 minutes or so.

Hermione decided to get herself cleaned up so that she would have enough time to clean up David and fix the rest of dinner before her friends arrived.

As Hermione got out of the shower and put on her burgundy sweater and her dark distressed skinny jeans and simple black flats, she felt her wand vibrate a little, signaling that her little boy has finally woken up so she exited her room and went into her son's room.

"Hello there, love! Did you just wake up?" Hermione said as she picked up her son and carried him off to his little bath room and started stripping him of his clothes let's get you ready for uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron now okay?" she continued to talk to her son as she handed him his favorite rubber duck and continued to strip him of his clothes and fill up the tub with warm water and colorful bubbles enough to distract her son of the tedious task ahead: BATH TIME.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione had finally gotten her son out of the tub and into his clothes. She put her son down on the floor of the living room, allowing him to walk around and climb on the couch. Hermione turned the television on and put it on a channel showing a cartoon movie, once she saw that her son would stay put, she went into the kitchen and pulled out the lasagna from the oven, set the table and frosted the cake and put the cookies in the cookie jar.

Soon, Hermione's ward's announced that people were about to apparate into her living room, she knew that Harry and the rest were about to come so she picked up the clean rug on her kitchen counter and wiped her hands then she picked up her son.

"Count with me David, One, two, threee, four…."Hermione counted but before she reached five, she heard 3 pops of apparation "Five. Look David, guess who's here!" She said as she walked over to Ginny "David! I've missed you buddy! I've got a surprise for you!" Harry said as he hugged Hermione and took David from her arms, David happily reached out to Harry and allowed him to carry him back to the couch. "Ginny I am so glad you were able to make it! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she led Ginny to the living room and sat her down beside Harry and David, she then hugged Ron and sat at the arm chair beside them "I'm doing good, A little heavier than yesterday but I'm always tired nowadays." Ginny replied as soon as they were all sat comfortable and then started chatting about random things. That lasted for about five minutes until "Hermione, your kitchen smells fantastic, did you bake cookies?" Ron suddenly piped out which Hermione took as a signal, which meant it was dinnertime "Honestly Ronald! We've only sat down for five minutes and you're already thinking about food!" Hermione said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen "My stomach can't help it, 'Mione! Everything smells so good!" Ron reasoned as he touched his stomach.

"Fine, Harry, watch over David while I get the food" Hermione said as she walked towards the kitchen.

As Hermione put the Lasagna and the Fried chicken on the table, she realized she forgot to ask Ron something "Ron, Tracey coming over? I had set up an extra plate for her but I clearly don't see her here with you." She said as she walked back to the living room.

"Uh, yeah, I did ask her but I wasn't sure if you'd want to see her, after everything y'know." Ron said as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Honestly, Ron! I don't have anything to hide. I moved on and you're dating her, its only fair that she be here and besides, I've sort of missed her too." Hermione said.

It was true, after the war and she had gone back to Hogwarts for her final year, Tracey was one of the Slytherins that had approached her and apologized for the way she had treated Hermione before, since then the two girls have developed a friendship that formed mostly on trying to understand each others world; Hermione helping Tracey understand more about the muggles and the muggle world and Tracey helping Hermione understand more about purebloods and their world. After Hermione left for Australia though, they lost contact of one another.

"Relax 'Mione, She said she'd try to come, she had lunch with her parents and you know how they can be." Ron said.

"Oh, that's good. Well, Dinner's ready. Come on." Hermione said as she took David from Harry and sat him on his chair.

The four adults began to eat dinner while Hermione helped her son eat his dinner. Once dinner was over, Harry helped Hermione take the dishes away and bring back dessert.

"Blimey 'Mione! You really are great at cooking! You could almost rival mum's cooking!" Ron said as he began cutting his second huge slice of chocolate cake.

"Gee, thanks Ron! Seeing as I have a restaurant back home in Australia, I think I'm supposed to be good at baking!" Hermione said as she sat down and ate a piece of cookie.

Since Hermione and her parents decided to stay in Australia for good, and her discovery of her pregnancy, she had decided take culinary classes so that she would have something to do. Her parents had once again set up a dental clinic after they sold their clinic back in England and was immediately successful. They supported her in her studies of the culinary arts. It took Hermione a year to complete her cooking courses, once she received her certificate, a week later she gave birth to her son.

After Hermione recovered from birthing her son and was once again back on her feet, she began to work for a restaurant as a baker and a chef. Of course, being Hermione Granger, she never does anything good, she does them exceptionally well, which led to other Hotels and other high class restaurants to offer her several work positions with various benefits and generous employment packages, which caused her employer to double the highest offer and given to her by the other hotels in order to ensure she stay with them.

After she continued working with them, her manager and owners came to her offering a chance for her to become a part owner of the restaurant, it turns out that one of the owners had died and the family was no longer interested in the restaurant and wanted to sell their share of it. The other owner, who was also old, no longer wanted to buy the other share since she could no longer handle all the decision making process that comes with being a sole owner of a restaurant.

Now Hermione had never had a problem with money, since both her parents were successful dentists with an equally successful clinics who also came from wealthy families, they were financially well off, Hermione's parents and grand parents had set up a trust fund for her from the moment she was born which she has never touched her entire life plus she had the money which the ministry of magic gave her as compensation and show of appreciation from her participation in the war. So after discussing it with her parents along with their financial adviser and lawyer, she had become a part time owner of a restaurant. Another year later, the old lady who held half the shares of the restaurant gave total control of business to Hermione claiming that when she dies, Hermione will become the full owner of it.

Hermione and the gang continued chatting away and laughing at little David's little antics when Hermione felt her wards shift once more but instead of hearing a pop of apparition inside her home, she instead heard a knock on her front door.

Hermione knew who was at the door so she quickly got up and opened it. "Tracey! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said as she ushered the Slytherin into her home and then giving her a hug "It's good to see you too Hermione! I can't believe its been 3 years!" said Tracey.

"I know, well, I saved you some Lasagna and chicken so you can eat, I've also cast a warming charm on it so its as good as fresh." Hermione said smiling at her friend as they made their way to the dining room where Harry and Ginny greeted Tracey with a hug while Ron got up and took her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "I thought you'd never make it! Hermione saved you some dinner and dessert and I was so tempted to just eat your share of the dessert up!" Ron said as he led her to a chair beside him.

"Oh some things simply never change, don't they Hermione?" Tracey said as she sat down and began eating her dinner. As the group began to once again chat, Hermione heard her son crying, worried that he might be hurt, Hermione immediately went into the living room where her son was supposed to be in a playpen watching a movie so that she could talk to her friends and be able to see him from where she sat.

When she arrived in the living room, she was suddenly filled with panic as she saw that her son wasn't in the playpen any more but that she could hear his cries.

"David? David honey, where are you?" Hermione said, worry over taking her voice, as she tried to keep talking in a calm voice. As she continued looking everywhere, Harry, Ron, Tracey followed by a very pregnant Ginny went into the living room to see what was happening.

"What's going on? Where's David?" Harry asked as he and everyone else began to worry. "I don't know Harry! I can hear him crying but I can't see him!" Hermione said as she continued to look for her son in every available place in the room "I've tried counter spells and charms to see if he's become invisible or something just in case he might have shown signs of accidental magic but even that's unlikely since normally it would take four years before that takes place" She continued as she searched for her son, now she was crawling on the floor.

Tracey led Ginny to the couch then asked "You have a son Hermione? I didn't even know! Ron why didn't you tell me! I would've brought something for the little man!" Tracey said as she looked at Hermione who was too busy searching for her son to spare her a glance and then to Ron who was beginning to redden.

"Well, it never crossed my mind, I'm sorry Trace." Ron said feeling confident that he and Tracey would not get into an argument about this.

"Regardless! She's had a child and you never told me! We work for the same team for 3 years now Ron and you know she's one of my closest friends! Never mind, we'll talk about this later for now let's go help look for Hermione's son." Tracey exclaimed.

Ron nodded thankful that he had dodged and argument for now and began to help Hermione search for her baby.

"Where could he be? He can't have gone that far! I can hear him cry clearly in this room!" Hermione said clearly getting more and more worried that she couldn't find her son.

As Harry stood up from the floor, knees aching from all the crawling he's done, he found his coat on the floor "Hang on, did anyone touch my coat?" Harry said wondering how his coat fell on the floor, soon shock and realization marred his face "Hermione, I think I might know where your son is but you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me no matter what" Harry said as he picked up his coat.

"Where is my son Harry." Hermione said as she stood up looking every bit as murderous and worried.

"Well, remember that time I asked you to teach me that extendable charm? I cast it on all my coat pockets so that I had more space for…well, things, I think David might have accidentally pushed himself inside my coat pocket" Harry said looking a little scared.

"HARRY. JAMES. POTTER. YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SON SAFE OR I SWEAR JAMES WILL BE YOUR FIRST AND ONLY CHILD!" Hermione shouted as she approached Harry, a spell on her lips ready to cast that would hex his balls off.

"Okay, okay! Uhm, Ron, can you hold this up please?" Harry asked as he gave Ron the coat to hold up right then he moved to the right side of his coat pocket and peeped inside "Ah! David, there you are! Uncle Harry's here to get you out now" Harry said as he took both his hands inside so that he could carry the baby out.

Immediately David heard Harry's voice and stopped crying, as Harry pulled him out from inside the pocket and gave him to Hermione.

"Oh David, I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again!" She said as she cuddled her baby and kissed him repeatedly "Hang on, why are you covered in chocolate? And how on earth did you get into that pocket sweet heart?" She said.

She looked back at Harry with a glare that said "if-you-don't-tell-me-what-is-going-on,-you're-goi ng-to-be-known-as-the-man-who-can't-ever-feel-plea sure"

"Well, I've sort of been giving him treats when you're not looking, I guess he saw that that's where I kept most of them and so he must've snuck out of his play pen when he saw my coat and decided he wanted a treat, I guess he didn't know what my pocket was so he must have looked deeper until he accidentally pushed himself in" Harry said embarrassed.

"You're lucky he isn't hurt or anything! What if you had your wand in there or something sharp and unsafe? He could have seriously hurt himself!" Hermione said as she paced around with her little boy in her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again and I promise to put my coat in the coat rack properly next time." Harry said as sincerely as he could.

"Good" she said to Harry as she looked back at her son "Now, let's get you freshened up again before you meet auntie Tracey, okay?" she said to her son as she made her way up into her son's room. "I'll be right back you guys".

After she cleaned her son, she went back to the living room where her friends were currently chatting watching a movie.

"Hey there, look who's all cleaned up! I'm really sorry you fell into my coat pocket kiddo, you must've been really scared." Harry said as he rubed the little boy's back.

David looked at him and smiled a huge smile and cooed "Choolalate!" at his uncle. All the adults laughed as Harry looked at Hermione as if to ask permission to give him a chocolate and when she nodded he took out a chocolate bar and gave it to David who's eyes widen along with his smile and immediately took the chocolate from Harry and shoved it in his mouth.

"Well, it's a good thing your grandparents are dentists David, you've got quite a sweet tooth!" Ginny said as she continued to seat on the couch as she put a hand on her belly while she looked on at Hermione and David.

"Ugh, don't remind me Gin, I swear the first time my parents saw him eat sweets they reprimanded me for at least an hour!" Hermione said as she sat down between Ginny and Tracey "Now, David this is Aunt Tracey, say hi" Hermione said as she put her son down between her legs so that he could stand up and not get away from her, she was still a bit frazzled about the incident earlier.

David looked at his mother and the woman she was pointing at and back at his mum and with a mouth filled with chocolate he said "hi" and gave Tracey a huge chocolate smile.

"Oh my goodness! You are so adorable aren't you?" Tracey said as she looked at the little boy in front of her, "how old is he? 'Mione?" Tracey asked, as she continued to stare at the boy. She couldn't help but feel something familiar about him that she just can't seem to place.

"He's two, turning three this year." Hermione said looking lovingly at her son. Hermione dreaded what Tracey was about to ask next; she hoped she wouldn't ask it but even she knew it was inevitable.

"Who is his father?"

* * *

**hello! thank you so much to all that followed, reviewed and favorited this fic! :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! its more of a filler for what Hermione has been doing since moving to Australia. :)**


	4. Chapter 4:SOMETHIN'S COOKIN'

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY CREATION, JK ROWLING IS THE OFFICIAL AUTHOR. I AM JUST A FAN.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SOMETHIN'S COOKIN'**

Trace Davis isn't your ordinary Slytherin, now don't go mistaking her for a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she's cunning and sly probably even more than the typical Slytherin, but she's also clever, but not enough to be considered a Ravenclaw, she's also competitive like that of a Gryffindor (_although she would never admit to that, she's still Slytherin to the core_!) but most of all, she can adapt to change. That's probably why after the war, she was able to move on faster than her fellow Slytherins, not a lot of people knew that Tracey never had anything against muggle borns and the like, although she never made any sort of relationship with their lot, she also never said anything against them and never tormented them like her fellow Slytherins did although she did throw the occasional insult toward them if she was pissed (_never the word mudblood though, she hated that term, just mostly general curse words that any normal person would use_) after all, she still had to keep up with her fellow Slytherins, lest she would want to be eaten alive.

As the daughter of the wealthy pureblood family Davis, she was lucky that her parents never made her take the dark mark; she would have refused anyways. Sure her parents were just as bigoted as the next pureblood family in their society but they were also very realistic, they knew that despite the Dark Lord's rise to power, they knew that if they continue to ally themselves with the Dark Lord, they would truly suffer when he fails again. So they made sure that their children would not suffer the consequences of their parents by leaving the Dark Lord's side and leaving the country as a family until the war ended. The Davis family were lucky that they weren't a part of the inner circle as the Malfoy's, Parkinson's and the Goyle's but it was difficult to leave the Dark Lord's side once you got in, so with no where to go, Tracey's father began to seek the Order in order to hide and protect his children in exchange for inside information.

So after the war, Tracey and her family were one of the few pureblood families given pardon by the ministry along with the Malfoy's, Parkinson's and Greengrasses all of whom had surprisingly turned against the Dark Lord and began supplying the Order with inside information, funds and supplies that the Order had needed for without such, they would not have lasted until the last Battle at Hogwarts.

Once Hogwarts was back to normal and school began once more, Tracey, along with her fellow Slytherins had decided to turn over a new leaf, they became more open with one another and realized that they would need each other to move past their experiences with the war. It was Tracey who fearlessly made the first move to build relationships with muggle borns and with such, she was finally able to talk to one Hermione Granger. She had always admired the muggle born witch, had always wanted to talk to her and befriend her, she saw how the witch would intereact with any body without prejudice and judgement toward the other person (except of course her Slytherin tormentors) so one day, while at the library, Tracey noticed the muggle born witch alone in a table reading a book while 3 stacks of books piled in three lines were placed neatly on her table.

Tracey walked over to Hermione's table determined to make it right and befriend the witch. It was difficult at first, Hermione found herself reluctant to give Tracey a chance at becoming friends with her but in time, they managed to work it out especially when they discovered that they both loved to cook, they would often meet up in the library when there was nothing to do and all school work had been completed, they would look into several cook books available to them in the library (_surprisingly, there were a lot, there was a whole section of it just beside the potions section of the library!_) then they would go down into the kitchens and with the help of the house elves (_sometimes it would be just the two of them_) they'd cook something that they saw in one of the many cook books they've read.

It wasn't until their friendship became public that the lines between the Gryffindors and Slytherins started to blur; Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theodore Nott were at first uncomfortable with Tracey's new choice of friend, after all, they felt guilty for tormenting the girl for almost all their years at school and seeing Tracey with her only increased that guilt by tenfold. The rest of the Gryffindor gang was of course uncomfortable and a little bit (_more like a lot_) on the defensive side when it came to the friendship between the Gryffindor golden girl and the Slytherin baby (_Tracey was the youngest by months, but youngest still, in the infamous Slytherin Group_), so they all made sure to watch over Hermione whenever she was with Tracey but only from a far, they wouldn't dare offend or anger Hermione about her choice of friends!

It was a wonder that Harry and Ron were the only ones who freely accepted Hermione's new choice of friend seeing as they already knew that Hermione could take care of herself and that they had also spent some time with Tracey while she and her older brother were in hiding with the order, they just didn't feel that need to inform their fellow Gryffindors of that, after all, a little bit of protection goes a long way and so they let their fellow Gryffindors do their thing and watch over Hermione while they figure out for themselves that Tracey has always been one of the good guys.

It took a long time for the two groups to finally be able to tolerate each other and then finally get along with one another as friends, but as soon as the two groups got along, prejudices and house rivalries in Hogwarts soon lessened drastically, students sat where their friends sat, no matter what house they came from and house rivalries were no longer taken too seriously, now it seemed it was just for a bit of healthy and fun competition.

All throughout the school year, the snakes and lions found that being in each other's presence wasn't all that bad. Ginny, Pansy and Daphne found that they had so much more in common; they were all gutsy, they all had similar sense of style and their overall dynamics just worked. Luna and Astoria found that they both had the same fascination towards magical creatures and thus they would always be seen talking about them (_even though Astoria still doesn't believe Nargles exist, she is still quite fascinated by how Luna explains them_).

The boys had a harder time adjusting to the current change of group dynamics since they were now spending time with their former enemies, and so pride had first got in the way of their friendships. It wasn't until Harry, Ron and Theodore Nott, the quiet one and most patient one in the group of snakes, got tired of the "hurt pride" act of both groups that they finally got of their high horses and finally settled their differences.

Everyone thought that the friendship that grew between the two infamous groups would have been enough to shock everyone in Hogwarts since the school had allowed girls to join the quidditch team! They could not have been more shocked however when news started popping up that some of the new group had begun to date! Blaise and Luna were the first to come out then next came Astoria and Seamus and the couple that shocked both students and faculty alike: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

All through out the school year, people thought that the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor princess wouldn't last. After all, they were both equally passionate, intelligent, opinionated, hard headed and they both always get what they want. But it seems that they were able to prove everyone wrong when their relationship proved to be stronger than ever. It wasn't until the end of the school year when everyone realized that something must have gone wrong between the two lovers when after graduation, the golden girl suddenly disappeared.

* * *

As Tracey entered the home she shared with Daphne and Astoria.

She couldn't believe the events that took place that night! After they found David, she knew that Hermione had been keeping something hidden since she left almost immediately after graduation.

_Flashback: _

_"Who is his father?" Tracey asked as she sat David in her lap while she looked him over. The truth is, she's had a hunch ever since she saw Harry pull out the little tot out of his coat pocket, but she never truly looked at him until Hermione came back and introduced her to him._

_Hermione looked at her then her son then the floor, took a deep breath and looked at her again before saying "It's a little complicated, Trace. I think one look at him and you know, who's his father." She stood up and sat beside Tracey._

_"Draco?" Tracey asked, a little bit shocked at the revelation. Her suspicions were confirmed by Hermione's nod. "Why didn't you tell him? Is that why you left and never came back?" _

_"Like I said Trace, it's a bit more complicated than that. I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise me that this is only between us and the people in this room" Hermione said as she made Tracey promise her to never reveal to anyone what she was about to disclose. _

_As Tracey nodded, she began her story "I didn't leave without reason, all of you knew that I was going to go find my parents in Australia after graduation. The night of our graduation party, Draco and I had a huge fight over our relationship. I thought everything was great between us, but I found out that night that his father had gone and arranged Draco to marry someone else. I was so mad at him, I asked him why he never told me and all he said was that he was trying to get out of it and didn't want me to worry about it." Hermione had stood up at this point and walked over to the window of the living room. "I then realized that his parents never really approved of our relationship and would never recognize me as anything more than a mudblood for their son to pass time with until they found him a suitable match. Despite everything that happened in the war, they were still so, so prejudiced about blood status that I just couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the party and set off to Australia to find my parents." _

_She continued as she went back to her seat beside Tracey and looked at her son with teary eyes. " I looked for my parents for around 2 weeks before I found them and I was able to restore their memories. They were furious at first, but soon found it in their heart to forgive me and made me swear that I would never use magic against them ever again. A week later I realized I hadn't had my period and so I took a muggle pregnancy test and made a pregnancy detection potion and did a spell as well just to make absolutely sure if I was correct and all of it came out positive."_

_"I felt numb at first, then I felt happy, scared, anxious and nervous all at the same time, so I decided to finally write him a letter informing him of what I just discovered and to come to Australia so that we could finally fix everything and be a family, it had been a month since we last talked and I assumed that we could finally discuss thing civilly. But imagine my surprise when my owl returned with a letter saying that he didn't want any part of it and that I should just leave him alone." _

_Hermione continued on as tears now filled her eyes "I was so angry at him! How dare he say that to me! It's as if he never cared! I wrote him one last time telling him to go to hell and that he better be sure that he doesn't want to be a part of this child's life because I will make damn sure that he will never see or hold any right to this baby and all he replied was 'great'." Hermione took her little boy from Tracey and cuddled him on her lap "after that I never looked back, I went back to the burrow to tell Harry and the Weasely's what happened and then I went back to Australia, took a few short courses in Culinary arts while pregnant and then after a while a great opportunity came and now I co-own a restaurant I used to work for in Australia." Hermione finished as she kissed her son's head._

* * *

"Oh hey! You're back!" Astoria said as she got out of her room to see who had arrived "How's your night?"

"Unbelievable. I had dinner with Ron, Harry and Ginny tonight and you'll never guess where and with whom." Tracey said as she plopped down the living room sofa.

"Who?" Astoria asked, her curiosity now evident.

"Hermione." Tracey answered.

Astoria stared at Tracey with a stunned expression on her face "As in Granger? Hermione Granger? Where has she been! Oh my god! How is she?" Astoria asked shocked and excited at the same time, she had always gotten along with Hermione and Luna more than she had with Pansy and Ginny so she was so sad when Hermione just up and left without letting anyone know.

"She's great, still our same old Hermione" Tracey said, 'except now she's the mother of Draco's unkown child' she added in ther head. She had promised Hermione that she would keep her secret so she didn't really know what else to say to Astoria.

"I can't believe she didn't even let us know! I should write her a letter, invite her for tea or something." Astoria thought out loud to which Tracey responded "Actually, she's heading back to Australia first thing in the morning, she just came here for Ginny's baby shower, it was all so sudden."

"Oh, well that sucks." Astoria said, pouting, "Anyway, I'll send her a message so that the next time she decides to show up, we'll get to see her too." She continued as she walked back to her room.

The whole thing just didn't make sense to Tracey, she was with Draco the whole month Hermione had left and he was distraught! He wanted to make it up to her so badly that the moment he had finally nullified his contract on the arranged marriage, he went straight to Australia to look for her and when he wasn't able to find her, he came back and never spoke about her again.

He never mentioned a baby or any letter from Hermione.

Draco would never abandon his child; he had always wanted his own children, especially with Hermione.

Something just wasn't adding up.

And Tracey decided she was going to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Tada!**

**I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I had a bit of a hard time trying to put things into motion with Tracey! What do you think of this chapter? It's a little bit of a filler but I sort of used this chapter to establish Hermione's point of view and what happened that made her never come back. Do you think it's good enough? I have to be honest, I get really nervous whenever I post a new chapter, I feel like you guys might think it sucks every time I add a new one!**

**Hope you like it!**

**and incase anyone wonders, I've decided to set up a list of who are the Gryffindor and the Slytherins involved in the group:**

**GRYFFINDORS:**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Ron Weasley**

**Harry Potter**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Neville Longbottom**

**SLYTHERINS:**

**Tracey Davis**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Astoria Greengrass**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Theodore Nott**

**Edmund Davis (not yet mentioned in the story, but he will come out soon)**

**There you go! I'll try to update again soon but I think I might try update THE DECISIONS WE MAKE first since that one is SO over due!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter5:TWO WEEKS LATE, TWO WEEKS EARLY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARR POTTER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: TWO WEEKS LATE, TWO WEEKS EARLY?**

It was Sunday around 2 am in the morning when Ginny Weasley, now Potter, felt herself woken up by the movement inside of her, she first stirred in bed and tried to fall back asleep but another kick, with a bit more pain jolted her senses to wake a bit more. Ginny thought this odd as she had never experienced that before but thought nothing of it; she still had 2 weeks into her pregnancy and so she shouldn't be worried about having the baby come early plus her mum had told her once that first born babies sometimes are born later than their actual due date so as soon as she had calmed herself, again, she went back to lie down and get some sleep, her baby was just probably restless, again.

Not soon after that, Ginny awoke to the feeling of being soaked wet in her bed, removing her blanket, she groaned and said " Ugh, I wet the bed? I can't beli-OW!" Ginny wasn't able to finish that sentence as she had now clutched her belly with one hand and the pillow beside her with her other hand.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ginny said as she released her belly and shook her sleeping husband who merely stirred and faced her, still sleeping.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't wake up now, I will hex you so bad, you won't be able to get up for a decade!" Ginny said now punching and slapping her husband's sleeping form awake.

"Gin, its 3 am-" Harry said but he was cut off by a hissing Ginny who once again clutched her belly.

"I think the baby's coming, my water broke!" Ginny said as she felt a contraction come painfully.

"What? Oh my! Wait, don't panic, we've talked about this- breathe Gin, do your breathing exercises-" Harry said immediately jumping out of the bed to stand in front of his wife and began breathing in an out himself.

"Harry, I knpw we've talked about this, get the bloody bag inside the closet and get my robe and my wand on the chair and apparate me to St. Mungo's NOW!" said an irritated Ginny who was now glaring at her husband as she began to feel another contraction coming along.

Harry who up until saw Ginny's glare, scrambled into the bathroom and then out then walked across it into their walk in closet to get the bag they had prepared for when Ginny was about to go into labor. After he got that, he took Ginny's robe and wand and excited the bedroom so fast he slammed the doo shut.

Ginny confused and irritated screamed "HARRY! YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT YOUR PREGNANT WIFE IN THE BED ROOM! GET BACK HERE NOW!" as she heard the loud running footsteps of her husband come back into the room and open the door to see Ginny already standing up and glaring at him more scary than the last.

Finally, Harry had gotten Ginny into her robes and had apparated them into St. Mungo's and soon after that they were in a private suite waiting for the doctor to inform them of what was now happening while Ginny kept sending a panic stricken Harry Death glares.

"I swear Harry, if I endure this pain for longer than I should, I will make sure you feel all this the next time we have a baby, if we even have another!" Ginny said clutching the side of the bed as she was bent over feeling another contraction hit while Harry rubbed and her back and made sure to keep her balanced.

"Have you sent mum and everyone else the news?" Ginny said having gotten over the contraction.

Harry paled a little, he knew she was already angry so he had to pick his words wisely "I am going to do that right now" he said as he motioned one of the assistant healers in the room to help his wife while he sent the owls.

"YOU are not leaving this room! I don't care how you send the message, you are not leaving me here!" Ginny screamed as she felt another oncoming contraction.

"Right, no problem, I'll uh, I'll just use my patronus then let me just get my wand and- OW OW OW!" Harry screamed as he realized a little too late that Ginny had grasped his hand and squeezed it extremely tight as she went through another contraction.

"You think that was painful? You've no right to say you feel pain right now! Look at me!" Ginny said as tears finally came to her eyes, she knew labor and giving birth was hard, but she never expected it to be this painful! She just wanted to see her baby boy and have this whole ordeal over with as soon as possible but it seems that it won't be done for at least a couple more hours as the healer had said that she wasn't fully dilated just yet.

Harry sensing his wife's unease led her to the bed and gently placed her on top of it "You're right Gin, I'm so sorry, let me just send my patronus and you can hold my hand as hard as you want, you won't even hear a peep from me." He said as he kissed her forehead, took out his wand and sent everyone a patronus.

* * *

Hermione was up at 3:30 in the morning preparing everything for her and her son's departure from England and back to Australia, their flight was scheduled to leave at 8 am but since she still had to pack and re-instate the wards that would ensure that no one could come in and steal anything from the house, that no one could apparate in and out once she's left and to ensure that no muggles would ever notice the house as it was empty and take advantage of it, close the floo connection and pack her and her son's remaining belongings and arrive at the airport early, she had to get up earlier. She had decided to just have breakfast with her son at the airport since it would be more convenient for her to do so.

As she was finishing the last of her wards, Hermione saw a silver light moving towards her home, she soon realized what it was and who it was from the moment it stopped in front of her in the form of a stag.

"Hey everyone, Gin's gone to labor, we're at Mungo's now, please come as soon as you can!" was all the patronus said before it disappeared into mist.

Hermione gently took her son's sleeping form and baby bag and immediately apparated to the burrow where they must have also received the same message.

As Hermione arrived in the burrow, everyone was up and awake with excitement.

"Hermione! I presume you've received news from Harry too?" Molly asked as she greeted the girl and took in that David had not even stirred from being apparated, clearly too sleepy to even bother.

"Yes, I couldn't leave David alone at the house while he slept so I was wondering if you had anyone watch over the kids while you went to Mungo's." Hermione asked, hoping that someone would be staying over at the burrow to take care of the children while they all went to check on Ginny. Plus, she didn't really want anyone to see her son, she'd made sure no one in wizarding England knew of her pregnancy and her son.

"Oh, yes! Fleur's sister said she'd stay with the kids while everyone went to Mungo's don't worry Fleur said she will also come back to check on her and the kids later, just put David with Teddy, just on the first door on the left, there's another bed there." Molly said as she instructed Gabrielle of what she was to do in case something unexpected happened and also told her of the new little addition.

Grateful, Hermione brought David to the room Molly had said and laid her son down on the available bed. After securing her son wouldn't fall off and wake up any time soon, she kissed his forehead and headed out to where the rest of the Weasley's were. After thanking Gabrielle, she went and left with the Weasleys.

Immediately after arriving in St. Mungo's they asked where the Potters were and were immediately taken to the room where Ginny and Harry were in.

As they opened the door, they could hear someone shouting and someone requesting the shouting person to take deep breathes.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, you're still not dilated enough but we will now cast a spell that would somehow ease the pain as it will only get more painful the more you get near to the actual birthing." The Healer said.

"You could not have cast that spell a little sooner?! I've been in pain for over how long now and you only just tell me you can ease this whole thing?!" Ginny who at first was shouting at Harry, was no shouting at the healer in front of her.

"Mrs. Potter, we have discussed this prior remember? You asked us not to give you any thing that would numb you out so soon while you were only in labor and besides, you wanted a more natural birthing process remember?" The healer explained, now used to women who would scream at her for not easing their pain a little sooner when she could have.

"Well I take that back! Just cast the spell alrea-AHH!" Ginny cried as she felt another contraction. The Healer checked her over once again and saw that she had dilated a little bit once more and then began to cast the spell to numb down a bit of the pain.

As soon as the spell was cast, Ginny felt a bit better and saw that her family was there in the room to witness her out bursts.

"Oh baby! How are you feeling?" Molly said as she rushed to her daughter's side, followed by a nervous Arthur who after kissing his daughter's forehead and whispering words of encouragement and comfort went over to Harry.

"I know how you feel Harry, just agree to everything she says, and if you find that you can't just keep quiet and let her hold your hand even if she crushes it, I've been through this 6 times, 7 if you count one for each of the twins, trust me, until this day, I am still scared of this whole thing." Arthur said as he kept an arm around Harry's shoulder and continued to give him advice on what to do when one's wife was in labor.

"Hey Gin" Hermione said as she hugged her best friend who was now a bit numbed from the pain and sat down on the chair beside the bed "I can't believe he's coming any time now, are you okay?" she asked.

Molly, who had gone outside and instructed Ron, Fred and George to go buy some food stood on the other side of Ginny's bed as Ginny spoke "I'm scared Mione, mum, he's early, he's coming 2 weeks early. I thought you said it was more usual for babies to come out later than earlier? What if something's wrong?" Ginny said as she was now crying.

"Hush now, yes it's usually more common for first borns to be born later, but there are some cases that they come earlier." Molly said as she caressed her daughter's hair and laid a comforting hand on hers.

"Besides, the healer would have told you by now if something is amiss, they've cast all the spells to check on everything when you got here, you saw that too, I'm sure." Hermione said, reassuring her friend.

* * *

At exactly 11:45 am James Sirius Potter was born. After an excruciating 10 hours and 45 minutes, Ginny and Harry now have their little bundle of love and joy in their arms as they were surrounded by their loved ones.

"Oh he's so adorable! I remember when David was this little!" Hermione said as she stroked little Jame's cheek, as he remained asleep in his mother's arms.

"Would you like to hold him Mione? He is after all your god son." Ginny asked as she looked from her son to Her best friend.

"Oh I would love to!" Hermione said as she expertly and carefully cradled the newborn into her arms. "You little one are going to be so spoiled by your god mother!" she said as she narrowed her eyes at Harry and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh come on Mione," Harry said as he knew exactly what his best friend was thinking of.

Their banter was cut short when Molly came and took little James from Hermione and said that their should all take their lunches and come back later so that the new family can bond and rest.

"I'll come back later and maybe have David come and visit his new cousin if you're up for it, he's at the burrow right now so I'll be there if you need anything." Hermione said as she got up from her seat and began to follow Ron.

"Oh Mione! You missed your flight! I'm so sorry!" Ginny said as she realized that Hermione missed her flight back to Australia.

"Gin, you just gave birth! I wouldn't have missed that for anything. Besides, I can just book another flight. Don't worry about it, just rest okay?" Hermione said as she closed the door, leaving the new family alone at last.

* * *

As Hermione arrived back to the burrow with the rest of the Weasley's she found her son eating his lunch at the table with an already dressed Teddy, Victoire, Fleur and Gabrielle.

"'Ermione! 'ow is Ginny? 'as she given birth?" Asked Fleur as she stood up to greet Hermione with a kiss on both cheek.

"She's great! She's just delivered a healthy baby boy! I've come back to pick up David and inform you that we can take the children to visit their new cousin later after lunch if they can behave themselves until then." Hermione said looking at the mischievous little boy who's hair was now a fiery red and a little blonde girl who is a replica of her mother.

"Good! Good! I will get them ready after lunch! Go sit and eat 'Mione!" Fleur said as she ushered Hermione to a seat next to her son and then sat back down at her own near Victoire.

After eating, Fleur and Gabrielle led an excited Teddy and Victoire to their rooms so that they can get them ready to visit Ginny and their new cousin while Hermione settled her son on the floor with some toys while she cleaned the dishes.

Soon after, Hermione, Fleur and the children had arrived and introduced the children to their new cousin, who was asleep beside Ginny as Harry watched amused as the children's curiosity about the new baby and started asking the adults questions about it.

A little while longer, the children were starting to tire and Fleur decided to take them back home to the Burrow.

"Well, I'll see you soon Gin, I'm so happy for you and Harry! James is a beautiful baby." Hermione said, as she got ready to leave with Fleur. As much as she wanted to stay and be with Harry and Ginny, she knew her son needed to get ready for dinner and bed.

"'Mione, you don't 'ave to leave with us, I can take ze kids back, you stay 'ere for a while longer. You are leaving tomorrow, yes?"

"Fleur I can't possibly ask you to take David again! You've taken care of him since this morning and I don't want to impose any longer." Hermione said to Fleur.

"Non sense! David is an angel! I do not mind looking after 'im a while longer, I insist 'Mione, stay here and be with Ginny and Harry. They'll miss you terribly once you go back to Australia." Fleur said as she picked up David and ushered the 2 older children out of the door and into the hallway.

"Well, she didn't give me much of a choice now did she?" Hermione sarcastically asked as she turned back to face Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, she's like that. She's trying to convince Bill to try for another baby, I guess with David being the youngest, she misses taking care of a little one. Vicki is old enough to walk and demand what she wants, fancies herself a big girl now." Ginny said with a smile as she thought of her strong willed niece.

"Well, what do we do now? I have at least 3 hours before I head back and take care of last minute things before heading back to Australia in the morning." Hermione asked as she sat down and began to talk about trivial new parenting topics with Ginny and Harry.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS CHAPTER HERE BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF A SCENE I COULD CONNECT TO EVERYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! BUT NO WORRIES, SINCE IT'S THE NEW YEAR, I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON (MAYBE NEXT WEEK)! YAAY!**

**ALSO, I'VE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH SO EVERYTHING FROM LABOR TO THE BIRTHING ARE JUST BASED ON WHAT I'VE WATCHED AND READ ON TV, AND FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD FROM MY MUM. ESPECIALLY THE TWO WEEKS LATER THING CAUSE I WAS TWO WEEKS LATE, ACCORDING TO HER. LOL (THE TWO WEEKS EARLY, I'M NOT SO SURE, I'M PRETTY SURE I MADE THAT ONE UP) SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE TOO HARSHLY. :(**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**NERVOUS ABOUT PRESSING THE PUBLISH BUTTON AGAIN! GAH!**

**XX**


End file.
